No es un juego
by Dazo
Summary: Slaine lo hace de nuevo. Y por coincidente Inaho le sigue el juego./— ¿Juego? —Repite con las mejillas rojas de ira. — ¿Esto es un juego para ti?/—Esto es un juego para mí./(One-Shot. Yaoi. OrangeBat)


Sí…debería de estudiar para mis exámenes (:`v) pero en vez de eso me puse a escribir en clase de biología, en un cuaderno, mientras fingía escuchar a la maestra. Y este es el resultado de mi aburrimiento en clase de biología (xD)

Por cierto, Wen, ya dentro de dos días cumples años, ¡felicidades de adelantado!

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de A/Z no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

**No es un juego**

La sensación de su boca.

Embriagadora. Sublime. Gloriosa. Algo único.

Puede que besarlo haya sido el mayor de sus pecados, y quizá lo será por el resto de su vida, pero no pudo evitarlo, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes para ser contenidos para siempre. Carcomiendo su interior, incluso dándole pesadillas, y si no eran pesadillas, eran sueños que tenían que ver con hacer suyo al rubio.

¿Acaso está bien desear algo que es prohibido? No está bien, pero como ya había leído en varios libros. _Lo prohibido siempre será lo más tentador_. La frase era tan acertada que comenzó a pensar que tenía que ver con su especie de relación.

Solo fue un beso. Un beso robado. El rostro de Slaine luego de eso fue de completa estupefacción, se puso pálido y salió corriendo en guinda. No se podía arrepentir de algo que hasta en sus propios sueños aparecía y le recordaba que deseaba. Era algo que no podía decir que fue por error. Si le preguntan personas curiosas, sedientas de chismes y secretos, les diría que fue algo por una apuesta. Si Inko o Yuki-nee le preguntaran sobre eso, les diría que fue porque ama a Slaine.

Tal como todos los días en la escuela, Inaho permanecía tranquilo y quito en su lugar, prestando atención a la clase del maestro correspondiente en el período. Pero hoy sería diferente. Según por la mirada avergonzada de Slaine y su constante mirada hacia el castaño, Inaho se dio cuenta fácilmente de que algo andaba mal. ¿No le habrá gustado? Ayer se lo había dejado bien en claro en cuanto corrió lejos de él después de que lo besó.

Aun así eso no explicaba la aparente tranquilidad de Troyard. No estaba reaccionando como una histérica. Generalmente hacia eso. Lo notaba cuando, quizá sin querer, su amiga Asseylum Vers cometía una equivocación en algún problema de matemáticas, y éste reaccionaba como si la luna se estuviera haciendo pedazos. Era algo extraño a los ojos de Kaizuka.

Un piquete incómodo en su mejilla. Miró de reojo a Troyard, sus mejillas encendidas y la mirada hacia el frente. Kaizuka recogió lo que había lanzado el rubio. Era un papel pequeño en forma de bolita. Lo abrió y leyó. Contuvo su sorpresa a los ojos turquesa de Troyard, que lo miraba con disimulo. Le asintió y luego Slaine soltó un pequeño suspiro y se concentró mejor en el pizarrón.

**...**

La tranquilidad detrás de la escuela era magnífica, apenas solo podía escuchar el viento golpear el edificio y uno que otro grito proveniente de los que practicaban deportes en el campo deportivo, o algunos en la piscina, que no se encontraba tan lejos de donde Inaho estaba. Estaba a punto de verse con Slaine Troyard.

"_Por la tarde. Detrás de la escuela."_

Lo vio venir a lo lejos, caminando con los puños rígidos a los costados, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Adoraba eso del rubio, se sonrojaba de la nada y casi por cualquier cosa. Esa era una de tantas razones para quererlo.

Troyard se detuvo a un metro del castaño, demasiado cerca para su gusto, dio dos pasos atrás. Inaho ladeó la cabeza, como preguntándole que hacían aquí a estas horas. No era tarde pero podría estar haciendo los deberes en vez de estar con Slaine tratando un asunto del cual no tenía idea, aunque valía la pena verlo con las mejillas rojas cuando el cielo estaba anaranjado y cuando nadie podía notar su mirada perdida hacia Slaine. El rubio era consciente de la mirada perdida del castaño. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Inaho era algo que le encantaba pero también muy ajeno a él.

Hasta ayer.

Un beso inesperado en el baño de hombres. Supuso que Inaho se había cerciorado de que nadie entrara durante esos tres segundos, esos tres segundos que fueron puro paraíso para Slaine, esos tres segundos que anhelaba que se conviertan en minutos o quizá horas. Sus sentimientos por Inaho era que algo que tenía bastante tiempo. ¿Estaría bien hacérselo saber ahora? No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Quizá solo haya sido una broma por parte de Inaho, pero la mirada intensa y profunda del castaño a él era algo que le desconcertaba con respecto a esa idea. Sus ojos rojos, su rostro sereno imperturbable, su piel clara. Amaba todo de él, pero no quería parecer un jovencito enamorado de forma tan obvia. Apretó más los puños.

Algo andaba mal con Slaine. ¿Estuvo mal el beso de ayer? Para Inaho quizá no pero no podía responder por el rubio. Había leído que los besos calmaban a las personas, pero no podía estar hablando de todas las personas. Slaine se había comportado raro toda la jornada escolar de hoy, estaba más nervioso de lo normal, y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, a tal punto de que escuchó a Asseylum decirle que fuera a la enfermería. ¿Estaría enfermo? No, entonces no hubiera venido a clases. Volviendo a la realidad… ¿para qué querría verlo ahora?

_Palabras correctas._

Dudas.

_Su mirada fija._

Notable nerviosismo.

_¿Una acción?_

Slaine, armado de valor, se acercó rápidamente a Inaho para juntar sus propios labios con los de él. Inaho, demasiado sorprendido, aunque también un poco satisfecho con las acciones de Slaine, decide corresponderle. Slaine se separa en cuanto sintió la aceptación de Inaho. Avergonzado, el joven Troyard se da media vuelta para evitar hacer contacto visual con Inaho. El castaño camina hasta Slaine y se pone frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa de nuevo. A lo que Slaine responde dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

Inaho hace lo mismo y vuelve a quedar frente a él.

Slaine lo hace de nuevo.

Y por coincidente Inaho le sigue el juego.

Eso hasta que Slaine se para en seco y frunce el ceño con el rostro enrojecido y los pensamientos como un nube negra.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Dijo frustrado.

Inaho ladea la cabeza un poco para observarlo desde un diferente ángulo.

—Te sigo el juego.

— ¿Juego? —Repite con las mejillas rojas de ira. — ¿Esto es un juego para ti?

—Esto es un juego para mí.

Inaho gira sobre sí mismo, luciendo algo tonto desde la perspectiva de Slaine. Se detiene frente al rubio.

—Y esto…

Se acerca rápidamente para darle un beso en los labios. Slaine cierra los ojos y por impulso lo sujeta de los hombros y lo apega a sí mismo, deleitándose con este nuevo sabor. Inaho se aleja de Slaine unos centímetros, ambos un poco jadeantes y con un hilillo de saliva que representaba su anterior unión. Lo miró a los ojos, percibiendo un poco de miedo en sus ojos verde aqua.

—Esto no es un juego para mí.

Y Slaine sonríe, pensando que al menos esta vez la seriedad de Kaizuka fue para bien.

* * *

Final raro…sí (la clase de bio acabó ;0).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


End file.
